


Anything Like Me

by pinkamour1588



Series: The Making of a Home [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Babies, Blushing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Massage, NICU, Nervousness, Parenthood, Premature Birth, Smut, Sobbing, Surrogacy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: When Jim and Leonard decide to leave the Enterprise to start a family, it doesn’t go quite as smoothly as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Stardate: 165.2269**

Jim stood in the doorway to their bedroom looking it over. He didn’t hear Leonard come up behind him until the doctor wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“Having second thoughts?” Leonard asked softly after a minute.

“Not at all. It’s just weird to think that this is it.” Jim turned around to face his husband. “When we get back to Earth in a few hours, we’re getting ready to start a whole new chapter. All this is out of the question for the most part after we ground ourselves.” His eyes widened. “Oh, god, maybe we shouldn’t yet…maybe just one more mission.”

“Jim, there will always be one more mission. But what about that mission on Earth you’ve been talking about? The daddy mission?”

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“If we want to start a family, we need to do that sooner than later.” He rubbed Jim’s back as the blond curled into him.

Jim clung to Leonard and started sniffling.

“Talk to me,” Leonard murmured.

“I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Everything. Everything I know is this ship. This has been my life for over a decade and now…Now it’s not going to be.”

“I’m scared too.”

Jim let out a short laugh. “Thought you’d be more than happy to get off this ship.”

“Yeah, in some ways. It’s still been home for a long time. This is still a big change for me. But you know what’s been helping me?”

“Hm?”

“Thinking about that little blond haired, blue eyed baby we’re gonna have. Thinking about seeing Joanna again. Thinking about what I want in the house we’re gonna buy. I want an office space there, by the way. Thinking about the nursery. Thinking about how excited I am to add to my family with  _you_.”

“Orange if it’s a boy. Purple if it’s a girl.”

Leonard grinned and kissed the side of Jim’s head. “We can discuss the orange later.”

“Fine,” Jim sighed melodramatically as the comm on the wall rang to call Jim back to the bridge.

Before stepping away, Leonard pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to Jim’s lips. Jim quickly freshened up in the bathroom before heading to the bridge.

~~~

That night, Leonard was awoken by Jim’s sobs. He rolled over and pulled Jim closer, pressing his lips to the blond’s shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s gonna be alright, Jimmy,” Leonard murmured, “It’s all gonna be alright.”

“My ship…”

“Is Spock’s now. And he’s going to take good care of it.”

Jim turned over and tucked his head under his husband’s chin. “I already miss it.”

“I know.” Leonard lightly stoked Jim’s back.

“It’s going to be worth it,” Jim said almost as if it was a question.

“Very worth it.”

***

A week later the two sat at the kitchen table looking over the profiles of potential egg donors.

“What about this one? She has no history of serious disease in her family for at least the last two generations.”

“But she does in the past the past three. Those two generations only account back to her parents and any of their siblings.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “Note her as at least a possibility?”

“Yeah.”

Jim did that then moved closer and leaned his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “Why is this so stressful?”

“Cause we’re almost designing our child.” Leonard rubbed Jim’s thigh gently. “We can take a break if you’d like.”

Jim thought for a moment then nodded.

***

Four months later, October 11th, Leonard sat in an exam room with the surrogate waiting for her doctor to return. Jim was currently pacing. Eventually, Leonard sighed and grabbed Jim, pulling him backwards onto his lap.

“Somehow, you’re managing to make me anxious,” Leonard said softly.

“Then you know how I feel,” Jim mumbled resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard rubbed Jim’s arm and kissed the blond’s forehead. “If it doesn’t work this time, we can try again.”

“I have a feeling it did, if that’s any comfort,” Lana said from where she sat on the exam table.

“A little,” Jim sighed, looking over at her and giving her a small smile. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said it yet today.”

“You’re very welcome,” she smiled.

“Ok, you’re heavy. Sit in the other chair,” Leonard said letting go of Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes and moved to the other chair just as Lana’s doctor, Dr. Laveau, knocked before walking in.

“So? Is it positive?” Jim asked before the door even closed.

“Very much so,” Dr. Laveau nodded, laughing a little.

Jim jumped up and hugged Lana as tight as he dared. Then he turned to Dr. Laveau and hugged her as well. Leonard bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh. Finally, Jim turned to his husband and kissed him firmly.

~~~

Jim had barely stopped talking about the baby since the appointment. That evening, as Jim did the dishes and rambled about names, Leonard came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jim.

“Breathe. We have time,” Leonard said gently.

“But it’s going to go by so quickly.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to decide everything tonight.”

“We should still start thinking about it all.”

“I think we’ve done plenty of thinking for today.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or celebrate the news?” Leonard began kissing Jim’s neck and slid one hand underneath the blond’s t-shirt.

“I have to work on lesson plans.”

“So, no celebrating tonight?”

Jim dried his hands and turned around. “I never said that. I just have to work on lesson plans for a bit before we celebrate.”

“When did you get so responsible?”

“You know, I’m a little offended by the implication of that question.”

“You probably should be.”

“Maybe I should make you wait to celebrate, if you’re gonna be mean.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips to the spot right under Jim’s ear that was guaranteed to make him weak at the knees.

“That’s just evil,” Jim sighed.

“It works though.”

“Still evil.”

“You like it though.”

“I guess.”

Leonard grinned moving one hand lower to Jim’s ass, lightly patting it before stepping away. “Finish the dishes and work on your lesson plans,” he said as he turned and walked away.

***

The first time they heard the baby’s heartbeat, Jim’s face hurt from smiling so much. The first time Lana felt the baby kick, Leonard had to drag Jim back to bed telling him that it was too early for anyone else to feel the baby kicking. The day they found out it was going to be a girl, Jim insisted upon going shopping immediately for just about anything frilly. The first time Jim felt her kick, he had to fight back tears.

The day when Jim and Leonard were out of town as a last trip, just the two of them, and they received a call from Lana, they could have sworn their hearts stopped. Jim was on the verge of a panic attack the entire way back to the city and to the hospital. When they reached the hospital and parked, Leonard stopped Jim before the blond could get out of the car.

“Talk to me. You’ve barely spoken in the past three hours,” Leonard said desperately as he took both of Jim’s hands in his.

“I’m scared, Bones. Thirty-three weeks. She’s almost two months early. She was supposed to be our summer baby.”

“She’s gonna be alright. Phil’s already up there helping keep an eye on things. Her spot is already set aside in the NICU. Phil has the best team of nurses on hand. It’s gonna be okay. And just think, at least it’s the 16th and not the 1st.”

“Not funny. What if she’s not okay?”

Leonard bit his bottom lip and pulled Jim close. “Then we figure it out together.”

Jim took a deep breath and nodded, resting his forehead against Leonard’s shoulder. After a few minutes, he pulled back. “Okay, guess we should head up now.”

Leonard softly kissed Jim before moving to get out of the car.

~~~

Jim and Leonard did everything they could to make Lana as comfortable as possible. More water or ice chips? One of them was heading off to do it without a word. Needed a back rub? Leonard was on it in an instant. Anything she needed that they could get for her, they got without question. The entire time, she was apologizing for going into labor so early and cutting their vacation short.

When the nurses started to set up the room for delivery, Jim began to panic. Leonard was preoccupied paying attention to Lana, he didn’t notice the way Jim’s hands shook as he set the water bottle back down on the table.

“Just remember, eyes up here,” Lana said to the two of them trying to lessen the tension in to room when Dr. Laveau walked in.

Jim gave her a forced smile and patted the hand he was holding. A minute later, Phil came in and immediately noted the panicked expression on Jim’s face.

“Jim, Leonard, can I speak to the two of you for a moment?” Phil asked keeping his tone neutral.

“Of course,” Jim nodded following Phil out into the hallway with Leonard.

“The two of you understand what the plan is, yes?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded, slipping his fingers between Jim’s.

“And if you need to step out at any time, you’re free to do so.”

Jim nodded as a nurse poked her head out of the room.

“We’re ready to get started,” she said giving Jim and Leonard an encouraging smile then disappearing back into the room.

Phil gave the two a small nod before following her.

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Jim whispered.

Leonard hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and pulling Jim closer. “Yeah, she’s gonna be alright.”

~

Twenty minutes later

Jim wasn’t sure how he was still on his feet nor what the buzzing in his right ear was as he stared at the doctors and nurses fussing over a baby warmer. He wasn’t aware of the tears running down his cheeks and the fact his entire body was trembling.

“Jim, sugar,” Leonard whispered desperately in Jim’s ear as he held his husband upright, “I need you to listen to me. Can you do that for me, Jimmy?” When Jim didn’t give any indication of having heard, Leonard moved a hand lower and took one of Jim’s in his. “Squeeze my hand. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

After a few moments, Jim’s hand tightened around Leonard’s for a few seconds.

“Can you hear me?” Leonard asked softly.

Jim gave a small nod.

“Can you hear her? She’s got a good set of lungs already. That’s a really good sign. She’ll be as loud as you before we know it.”

“I can’t see her,” Jim choked out.

“Cause they’re taking care of her.”

“I want to see her.”

“You will. We will. We just have to let Phil and the rest of the staff take care of her right now.”

Jim let out a small whimper. “I want to see her.”

“I know. I do too,” Leonard said after letting out a soft sigh.

Jim turned around and pressed his face into his husband’s neck, clinging to him. Leonard mindless rubbed Jim’s back as he listened to Phil narrate everything he was doing.

~

An hour later Jim and Leonard were shown to one of the incubators in the NICU by a nurse after being walked through the hand washing procedure before entering the unit. Jim was still shaking a little and had barely spoken since their daughter had been taken out of the delivery room.  When they reached the incubator, Jim had to remind himself to breathe. He reached out an unsteady hand then quickly retracted it.

“You can touch her,” the nurse said gently.

Jim slowly reached into the incubator and traced his index finger down her arm as lightly as possible, biting his lip to keep from crying again. He turned, looking at Leonard before whispering, “She’s so small.”

“She is,” Leonard nodded reaching into the incubator as well brushing a finger against one of her feet, smiling at the way her toes curled in response.

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You won’t. We just have to be gentle with her.”

Jim nodded and looked back at her.

“Have you two decided on a name or do you need more time?” the nurse asked looking at Leonard.

“Jim, are we settled on that one?” Leonard asked.

Jim gave a small smile and nod. “Evelyn Christine.”

“I’ll go put it on the birth certificate. Take all the time you need with her,” the nurse smiled at them before walking away.

“Sugar, I need to go make a phone call. Well, a few,” Leonard said after a few minutes removing his hand from the incubator.

Jim looked up and frowned a little.

“I have to call Joanna and our mamas.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Do you want to call yours or do you just want me to?”

Jim furrowed his eyebrows for a moment then answered, “You can call her.”

“I’ll be back when I’m done.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Jim’s cheek before walking away. He walked out of the NICU and to Phil’s office, his hands starting to shake. After getting settled on the couch in the office, he pulled out his comm and selected Joanna’s contact.

 _“Daddy, why’re you calling so late? It’s like eleven o’clock,”_  Joanna asked sounding groggy on the other end when she answered.

Leonard swallowed the lump in his throat before replying, “Your little sister is here.”

_“What?!”_

“She’s here. Evelyn was born about two hours ago.”

_“Let me check flights. I’ll be on the first one I can get.”_

…

After a short chat, sorting out the details of Joanna’s travel plans, he called Winona.

 _“You are aware of the hour, yes?”_  She asked sounding as if she’d just woken up.

“Yes, I just figured I should let you know that Evelyn was born.”

The line went silent for a minute before she whispered,  _“Is she okay? And Jimmy? Is Jimmy okay? Are you okay? Do I need to come? Have you called Joanna? Of course you’ve already called Joanna.”_

“She’s doing alright. Jim’s in the NICU with her. I’m holding up. You can hold off on coming for a little while. There’s no rush. Jo’s on the soonest flight out.”

_“Keep me updated and tell me when I should come. I’ll be there as soon as you three—no, four—need me.”_

“Of course.”

_“Well, I’m sure you still need to call your mama.”_

“I do.”

 _“I’ll leave you to it,”_  she said before hanging up.

Leonard took a few deep breaths before finally selecting Eleanora’s number.

 _“Len, it’s nearly midnight here. What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”_  she asked clearly not thrilled by being woken up.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then whispered, “She’s here, Mama.”

_“Who? What?”_

“Evelyn.” He bit his bottom lip as the tears he’d been holding back mostly for Jim’s sake began running down his face.

_“Is she doing well so far?”_

“Yeah. Looks like it.”

_“Do you need me to come?”_

Leonard bit back a whimper. “I don’t know.”

_“I’ll book a flight in the morning.”_

“Ok,” he choked out between sobs.

_“Did you already call Jo?”_

“Yeah, she’ll be here around four in the afternoon.”

_“Do you need me to bring anything?_

“I don’t know.”

_“Leonard, do something for me right now. Cry. Because you clearly need to, and I know you won’t do it in front of Jim.”_

Leonard nodded setting his comm on the seat next to him and burying his face in his hands as he sobbed, occasionally hearing Mama whisper an encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the furthest Leonard could bring himself to drag Jim away from Evie was to the on-call room where they crammed themselves onto one of the beds together. Leonard lied awake for a long time just staring blankly, ignoring the tears and snot from Jim on his shirt.

When he woke up, Jim was gone and there was a clean set of clothes on a chair along with a note from Phil saying to stop by his office for coffee and breakfast. Leonard grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom to pee and change clothes. He straightened out his hair, pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his comm before heading to Phil’s office, checking his messages on the way.

“Coffee’s in the pot and there’s a breakfast burrito that might need to be warmed up a bit. And there’s a toothbrush and toothpaste next to them,” Phil said when he glanced up and saw Leonard come in.

“Thanks,” Leonard mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee and reheated the burrito.

Phil waited until half of Leonard’s coffee was gone and he’d finished eating before he looked at the brunette again. “Jim’s already down in the NICU.”

“Has he eaten?”

“Made sure of it myself.”

“Oh, I need one of you to pick up Jo. She should be here around four. And my mama tomorrow around noon.”

“It’ll have to be Chris. I’ll let him know.”

Leonard looked down at his coffee. “She’s going to be ok, right? Evie’s gonna be fine?”

“Everything points in that direction.”

Leonard wanted to ask for a promise but knew better.

“Leonard, I really did mean it when I said if you need anything to let Chris and me know.”

“I know.”

“So besides picking up Jo, is there anything else you two need?”

Leonard looked up with a wistful half smile. “We need our daughter to be ok.”

“We’re doing our best, you know that.”

Leonard nodded, then downed the rest of his coffee and stood. He went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. “NICU?” he asked when he walked out.

“That’s the last place I saw him.”

Leonard was halfway out the door before he looked over his shoulder to say, “Thank you,” then walked away.

When he got to the NICU, Jim was sitting next to Evelyn’s incubator going between watching her heartrate on the monitor and watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He had one hand resting in the incubator and it wasn’t until Leonard got close enough that he saw she was holding onto Jim’s pinkie.

“How long’ve you been here?” Leonard asked gently, careful not to startle Jim as he pulled up another chair.

“What time is it?” Jim looked over at him.

“A quarter till ten.”

“About two.” He looked back up at the monitor as Leonard leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Chris is gonna pick Jo up around four and bring her here.”

“’Mkay.”

“And Mama will be here tomorrow around noon.”

“’Mkay.”

Leonard sighed softly and watched with a small smile as Evie squirmed a little, keeping hold of Jim’s finger.

~~~

They ate lunch down in the cafeteria, though Phil did offer to go get them better food. At five ‘til four, Leonard went down to the main entrance to the hospital to meet up with Joanna. When Chris pulled up with Joanna in the passenger’s seat, Leonard barely had time to prepare himself before she was running up and grabbing hold of him.

“How is she? Is she alright? Is Papa alright?” Joanna asked still hugging Leonard tight.

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded.

She pulled back a little. “Are you doing alright, Daddy?”

He forced a smile. “As well as I can be. Do you want to go meet her now?”

Joanna nodded and stepped away from him. She followed Leonard up to the NICU, not missing the way he anxiously played with his wedding ring hanging from a chain around his neck. He walked her through properly washing her hands before washing his own and showing her to where Jim watched a nurse tend to Evelyn. Joanna stopped a few feet away when the nurse shifted Evie slightly and Joanna caught a glimpse of her baby sister’s foot.

“Jojo,” Jim said with a small smile.

She blinked a few times as her gaze focused on him. “Papa,” she answered as she walked over to him, leaning down to give him a hug. She jumped away after a moment when she heard a soft cry coming from the incubator.

Jim stood, moving closer to the incubator and lightly stroking Evie’s arm as he whispered to her. Joanna peeked around Jim and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

~~~

Joanna hung back and observed the rest of the day. Every opportunity she could find to step out, she took. When they got home that evening, Jim went to bed while Leonard made sure Joanna got settled in the spare bedroom. He knocked lightly on her door and waited.

“Come in,” Joanna called, hastily wiping the tears off her cheeks before Leonard could see them.

“I wanted to make sure you were getting settled. Everything alright?”

She started nodding then just shook her head as more tears welled up in her eyes. Leonard walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“C’mere,” he said softly, gesturing her closer and holding her close.

“She’s so small,” Joanna sobbed.

“The staff thinks she’ll put on weight quickly. She’s been a good eater so far.”

“Still. She’s tiny and there’s so much going on to keep her alive.”

“She’s alive. That’s what’s important right now. She’s breathing.”

“With a damn machine.”

“Still means she’s breathing.”

Joanna looked up at Leonard, biting her bottom lip. “Why do you seem to be ok with all this?”

“I’m not. But I have to be.”

She studied his face then pulled away. “I’m tired. The time difference is messing me up.”

“Of course,” Leonard nodded as he stood, not commenting on her statement of it being the time difference. “Get some sleep.”

On his way out of the room he heard her mumble, “Good thing Nana’s showing up tomorrow.”

***

The next morning

Joanna stayed back at the house, offering to do some grocery shopping. At the hospital, Leonard watched as a nurse helped position Evelyn resting on Jim’s bare chest. It had been agreed that Jim would get to have skin to skin time with her first.

“What if I drop her?” Jim asked nervously.

“Just keep your hand right here on her back and stay leaned back like this. If you really feel like she’s slipping call for one of us and hold her in place with both hands. Talk to her. Sing to her. Just let her listen to your heart. All of the above are good,” the nurse answered as she put the receiving blanket partially over Evie and stepped back.

“And if she starts crying?”

“You can either try to calm her yourself or one of us will come over to help.”

Jim nodded and looked down at Evie with a small smile. “Bones, I’m holding her.”

Leonard just nodded, moving closer and leaning his head on Jim’s shoulder. He lightly rubbed the back of one of his fingers against her cheek.

After about twenty minutes, Leonard got his chance to hold her. Though, it only lasted a little less than fifteen minutes before she started fussing.

Around twelve-thirty, Leonard met Mama down in the lobby. As soon as he saw her, he bit his bottom lip to keep from breaking down into tears. She guided him over to a small bench off to the side and sat him down, settling next to him.

“C’mere,” she whispered, gesturing him closer.

He moved closer wordlessly and let her pull him into a tight hug.

“How’re you holding up?” she asked softly.

“Like hell.”

“Have you and Jim eaten yet?”

Leonard scoffed. “Dragging him away from Evie is a battle in itself, so no. With the exception of a bagel and coffee for breakfast, we haven’t eaten.”

“Think you can drag him away for an hour or so and the three of us can go to lunch? Or pick up Jo and then go to lunch.”

“I can try,” he nodded sniffling a little as he straightened up. “Do you want to come meet her?”

“Very much.” She followed him up to the NICU, and, after washing her hands, to where Jim sat whispering to Evie.

“Jim, Mama’s here. She wants to take us to lunch,” Leonard said gently.

“Not hungry,” Jim mumbled glancing up from Evie to look at his husband and mother-in-law.

“I highly doubt that. We need to eat. We can pick up Jo or ask her to meet us at the restaurant.”

“I don’t want to leave her.”

“I know, but we need to take care of ourselves or we’re no use to her.”

Jim nodded with a small sigh, mumbling something that almost sounded like “Not that we’re much use to her right now anyway,” under his breath as he stood.

Once out of the NICU, Leonard handed Mama the keys to the car and told her where he parked, telling her to go on ahead and he and Jim would be down in a minute. After she walked away, he turned to Jim who was fidgeting with his wedding ring. “Talk to me.”

“I’m scared,” Jim whispered.

“I know. I am too.”

“I’m really, really scared, Bones. I know I shouldn’t be this scared. Her chances are really good. Just, for some reason, I’m still scared.”

“She’s going to be okay. You just said her chances are really good.”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“Then Phil and-or the nurses will take care of it.”

Jim nodded stiffly. “I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go get lunch then,” Leonard smiled, putting his arm around Jim and kissing the blond’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, around midnight, Jim rolled over in bed, reaching out for Leonard only to have his arm fall flat against the mattress. He peeked his eyes open to find Leonard’s side of the bed was in fact empty. He listened carefully, trying to figure out if Leonard was just in the bathroom or maybe was in the kitchen. Instead he heard Mama speaking softly and sniffling coming from the living room. Jim dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before padding out to the living room. He froze in the doorway, his heart breaking at the sight.

Mama was sitting on the couch with Leonard’s head on a pillow on her lap. He had managed to squeeze most of body onto the couch and was sobbing. She rubbed his arm gently, occasionally whispering reassurances to him.

“Bones,” Jim whispered.

Leonard stopped mid-sob, hastily wiping away the tears and forcing a weak smile as he sat up. “Hey, what’re you doing up?”

“Rolled over and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry. You can go back to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jim hesitated then nodded and walked off.

Once he was gone, Leonard turned to Mama. “I guess I need to head to bed now. Thank you.” As he stood, a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at her and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Talk to him, Leonard. If not tonight, in the morning. You two need to take care of your relationship too, especially right now,” she said giving him a pointed look.

“Okay,” he nodded.

She sighed and let go of his arm, letting him walk off. He didn’t say anything to Jim when he got into bed and settled with his back to his husband. Regardless of being able to see him though, he could feel Jim’s gaze on his back as he fell asleep.

***

Leonard awoke around eight the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of a mug being placed on his nightstand. He felt Jim get back into bed, sitting with his back against the headboard after pressing a kiss to Leonard’s cheek.

“You brought me coffee?” Leonard mumbled after a minute when he opened his eyes and saw the steaming mug.

“I did,” Jim nodded.

Leonard slowly sat up stretching before picking up the mug.

“I guess we need to talk when you’ve had enough coffee,” Jim said softly, looking down at his own mug.

The previous night came rushing back to Leonard and he sighed. “Yeah, we do. After I finish my coffee.”

They drank their coffee in silence, occasionally sneaking a glance at each other. Leonard checked his messages and the news on his PADD while Jim played some sort of connect the dots game on his. There wasn’t a doubt in Leonard’s mind that he took an extra-long time with his coffee and then when using the bathroom. He went as far as to just stand staring at his reflection for a minute, trying to hold off on the conversation.

When he got back into bed, Jim just stared at him, a bit expectantly. Eventually Jim sighed and spoke.

“You were crying last night,” he said, a hint of question in his tone.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Leonard sighed as he laid back down.

“Why not? I’m your husband.” Jim furrowed his eyebrows as he laid down next to Leonard.

“Because you already have enough to worry going on in your head. I didn’t need to add to it.”

Jim pulled him closer. “I’m your husband. I’m supposed to share your worry.”

Leonard shifted around and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder, giving a shaky laugh. “You have enough already with everything that’s going on.”

The blond laid there silently as he processed everything from the past few weeks, and immediately began to feel awful. He’d been so focused on how he felt and how worried he was about Evie and her progress not once had he asked how Leonard was doing. Sure, his husband had told him he was scared and worried too, but it was limited to just saying he was and then proceeding to comfort Jim. He was pulled out of his thoughts at a small sniffle.

“You can cry if you need to. God knows I’ve been,” Jim whispered.

Leonard shook his head and put an arm around Jim, holding tightly. “No, it’s okay. Just…” He sighed softly. “Just let me hold you.”

Jim nodded, alternating between tracing his fingers over Leonard’s back and gently rubbing it. After a little over five minutes of silence, he mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Leonard tilted his head up, furrowing his eyebrows. “The hell are you sorry for?”

“I wasn’t there for you like you have been for me. I never asked how you’re doing.”

“You were worried about Evie. It’s fine.”

“Dammit, no, it’s not fine. You’ve been taking care of everything. And what have I been doing? Sitting and staring at Evie breathe and her monitors.”

“I know exactly how it is to sit and stare at monitors and be scared. I get it.”

“That doesn’t make it all okay.”

“No, it doesn’t really. But it makes it understandable.” He rubbed Jim’s side as he continued, “I’m alright. I’ll try to be better about letting you know when I’m having a hard time.”

“Promise?”

Leonard lifted his hand and held out his pinky. “Pinky promise.”

Jim sniffled and linked his pinky with Leonard’s. The doctor kissed their joined pinkies with a soft smile. “We’ll get through this, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jim nodded with a small, partially forced smile as he pulled his pinky away from Leonard’s.

Leonard put his arm back around Jim and squeezed him tightly. “Same way we get through everything. Together.”

“Together,” Jim repeated, then asked, “What can I do to help you?”

The brunette hesitated, the look on his face saying he knew exactly what he wanted but wasn’t sure if he wanted to say it.

“Anything,” Jim emphasized.

“I want to hold her more.”

Jim looked at him confused. “You do hold her.”

“That’s why I said ‘more’.”

He pressed his lips together, looking at Leonard thoughtfully. “Switch off days or times when one of us gets to hold her?” he suggested.

“That sounds fair. Are you ok with it?”

Jim nodded. “We can start today.”

Leonard smiled up at him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

***

One afternoon two weeks later, Leonard was looking down at Evelyn asleep on his chest. Jim had been dragged away to the craft store by Mama because she needed more yarn and he needed to get out of the hospital for a bit and give Leonard some one-on-one time with Evie.

“The nurse said you gained two whole ounces this week, Evie. Two whole ounces. I’m so proud of you. Keep that up and you’ll get to come home with your papa and me in no time,” he murmured. “It’s a nice house too. Your room is all ready for when you come home, though you’ll be sleeping in Papa’s and my room. I had to convince him that getting you that frilly bassinet wasn’t a good idea. You shouldn’t be stuck in our room for too long, baby girl…”

Leonard continued talking until she woke up and a nurse came over.

“Do you want to feed her?” a nurse asked after checking her over quickly.

“What? I mean, I know I’m a doctor and all, but I’m not sure how comfortable I am holding the tube for that.”

The nurse smiled at him. “Did someone not tell you that we’ve been practicing bottle feeding with her over the last week? She’s still doing most of her feeding through the tube.”

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded without a second thought.

The nurse smiled at him before going and preparing a bottle. When she returned a minute later, she had a pillow and a small bottle. She helped Leonard get Evie in the right position and hold the bottle properly. Leonard couldn’t help but grin when Evie started sucking on the bottle.

“If she seems to start dozing off, just lightly jiggle the bottle. If you think she’s not breathing or just not breathing well enough, take the nipple out of her mouth and let her catch her breath. When she’s done, keep her upright and flag one of us down.”

Leonard nodded, not so much as glancing away from Evie for a second.

***

Three days later, he sat next to Jim with his head on the blond’s shoulder watching Evie’s chest rise and fall as she laid snuggled on Jim’s chest. Leonard traced his fingers over her arms and stroked her cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers.

“She’s so beautiful. Just like her papa,” Leonard said softly.

Jim looked over and raised an eyebrow. “You want to say that again to my sleep deprivation from worrying about her?”

Leonard gave him a quick kiss. “You’re still the best-looking man I know.”

“Flatterer.” Jim looked back down at Evie as she yawned and stretched.

“Mmm, I’m hoping you’ll remember that in about six months when we’re both disgusting and barely finding time for a shower trying to keep up with her.”

Jim smiled. “As long as you keep looking at me like that, I’ll remember.”

***

A month later, June 13th, Jim was pacing in the front hallway of the house, nervous and impatient.

“Jim, breathe. We don’t even know if today’s the day for sure,” Leonard said as he pulled the blond into his arms.

“But if it is, do we have everything? Should we stop at the store and get more diapers? Oh, god, what if we don’t have enough diapers…” Jim looked at him wide eyed as he wrapped his arms around Leonard in return.

Leonard sighed and took his husband’s face in his hands. “Breathe.”

Jim sucked in an unsteady breath and let it out slowly.

“We have everything we need. If God forbid there’s something we need that we haven’t already gotten, Mama or Joanna can go get it,” Leonard said calmly, gently stroking Jim’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“What if something happens to her when she gets home?” Jim whispered.

“She’s been fully stable for days. I know first aid for someone her size. You’ve been briefed in first aid for her. We have an obscene amount of hand sanitizer in the house. And no matter what, we’re doing this together.”

Jim nodded, and Leonard kissed the corner of his mouth before wrapping his arms around the blond again. Jim leaned his chin on Leonard’s shoulder.

“Okay, normally I would complain about how gross you two are being, but I’ll give you a pass this time,” Joanna said as she walked into the entryway.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sassing us?”

“Why would you ever think I would do such a thing, Daddy?” Joanna answered looking at him as she pretended to be deeply offended.

“C’mere.” Jim extended one arm, gesturing her closer.

She smiled and tucked herself under her dads’ waiting arms.

“It’s not nice to sass your dad,” Jim said as seriously as he could manage.

“You sass him all the time, Papa.”

“You know, if you didn’t know where I sleep, I’d dare to actually mess up your hair.”

“Good choice.”

Leonard rolled his eyes at the two of them and squeezed them tighter.

~~~

That night, Jim laid awake, fighting sleep as he watched Evie sleep in her bassinet. He felt Leonard wrap an arm around his waist and kiss the top of his back.

“Get some sleep. She’ll still be there in the morning,” Leonard mumbled against Jim’s back.

“What if…” Jim trailed off, unsure if he’d run out of potential scenarios or if he was too tired to think of any more.

Leonard gently rubbed his thumb against Jim’s chest until he felt him doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim lost count of the number of pictures he’d taken after the first day. When Evelyn had been home for two months, Leonard had taken the occasional short shift at the hospital. Mama and Joanna had both gone home, both saying that they would be on the next flight out if either Jim or Leonard needed them. Winona had come for two weeks the week after Evie had come home but had since left as well.

“Are you sure I’ll be fine? You’ve never taken a shift this long since Jo left,” Jim asked anxiously fidgeting where he stood in the bedroom doorway as Leonard got ready for a twelve-hour shift.

Leonard paused, dropping the shirt he was about to pull on and walking over to Jim. “Yes, you’re going to be perfectly fine. I wouldn’t be taking this long a shift if I didn’t think you would be.”

“Call during your breaks?”

He wrapped his arms around Jim and smiled. “If that will make you feel better.”

“It would.”

Leonard gave him a lingering kiss then went back to his shirt as Jim wandered back out to the living room. Before he left, he went into the living room where Jim sat with an empty bottle of breastmilk next to him and Evie’s head on his shoulder as he gently patted her back. He lingered in the doorway for a minute before walking in saying, “Hey, I’m heading out now.”

Jim tilted his head back with a small smile Leonard leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Be good for your papa. Try not to stress him out too much,” Leonard said as he kissed the top of Evie’s head. “Love you two,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

“Love you too,” Jim answered before turning his attention back to Evie. “Alright, it’s just you and me tonight. Any thoughts on what we should do? Besides your usual top three,” he said as he resumed lightly patting her back, only for her to spit up on his shirt seconds later. “We can start with laundry.”

~

Five hours later, Jim was pacing the hallway trying to calm Evie down as she wailed. “Come on, sweetheart, what do you need?” he asked desperately feeling like he was on the verge of tears, “Your diapers clean. You just ate and have been burped. You’re not too warm or too cold. I’m holding you. You only cried more when I put you down. You didn’t like your pacifier. Come on, I’ve tried everything.”

Jim let out a heavy sigh and went to the living room where he’d left his comm to call a cab.

…

The entire five-minute drive Jim was apologizing to the driver for Evie’s crying. Had Jim not been so overwhelmed by her crying he probably would have been a little impressed she hadn’t tired herself out yet. After thanking the driver and getting Evie’s car seat out of the car, Jim walked up to the front door and knocked.

“Who the hell is knocking on our door at eleven o’clock at night?” Chris grumbled as he dragged himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and went to the front door. “It’s eleven o’clock at night. Don’t you have…” he stopped suddenly. “Jim, what are you doing here this late?”

“Chrissy, who is it?” Phil called from the bedroom.

“She won’t stop crying and I don’t know what to do and Bones is at work and—and—and I need help,” Jim answered, the last part coming out as a whimper.

“It’s Jim and Evie,” Chris yelled back as he ushered Jim into the house.

By the time the front door closed and locked again, Phil was halfway down the hallway. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“She won’t stop crying. I’ve tried everything I can think of. She’ll calm down for like two minutes and then just start up again,” Jim answered.

“C’mon, let’s get her out of there.”

Jim followed him to the kitchen table, setting Evie’s car seat down and unbuckling her from it. Phil reached in and picked her up, looking her over closely.

“Are you giving your papa trouble, Evelyn?” Phil asked softly as Jim sank down into one of the chairs. “How long has she been crying?”

“Almost an hour? I lost track of time.”

“And she’s never been fussy like this before, has she.”

Jim shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Not that I know of.”

“Bit early to start cutting teeth,” Phil murmured to himself as he slipped his pinky into her mouth to feel her gums.

Suddenly the crying stopped, and Phil looked down at her unsurprised. Jim on the other hand stared in shock.

“How did you…” Jim began.

“It seems that this is what she wanted.”

“I offered her a pacifier. She didn’t want it.”

“I don’t have an explanation for why this works. It just does sometimes.”

Jim put his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. “I’m a terrible dad. I couldn’t figure out something as simple as that.”

Before Phil could get a word in, Chris walked into the room and pulled up a chair so he was sitting facing Jim.

“Jim, listen to me. You are not a terrible dad. A terrible dad would’ve just let her lay there and scream when he knew he could and should ask for help. A terrible dad would’t’ve called a cab at eleven o’clock at night because he needed help. You’re exhausted and overwhelmed, but you are not a terrible dad,” Chris said firmly.

“Feel like I am,” Jim mumbled.

“You’re not though. Regardless of if you feel like you are or aren’t, I can promise you that you’re not a bad father. That little girl adores you. She’s had you wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born.”

Jim cracked a small smile. “She really has.” He sighed and looked at the two other men. “Sorry about waking the two of you up.”

“You didn’t wake us up,” Phil answered nonchalantly.

“Philip!” Chris hissed at him.

“Oh, don’t act like he doesn’t do it too.”

Jim sat back as the two went back and forth, thinking over Phil’s statement. When was the last time he and Leonard had sex? Jim counted back the days, then weeks, then months until he reached the day before Evelyn was born.

“Jim,” Chris said for the fifth time.

“Huh?” Jim blinked a few times as he came back to reality.

“Would it help if you slept here tonight?”

“No, I think I can manage her now.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Phil looked at him hesitantly before placing Evie, who was now fast asleep, back in her car seat. Once she was buckled in and the cab Jim called had arrived, Jim and Evie headed out.

“Jim, call if you need anything else,” Phil said before he let Jim walk out the door.

***

The next evening, after Evie was fed and asleep, Jim sat down on the couch with Leonard and wormed his way into the doctor’s arms. Instead of just cuddling up next to him and watching the news with him, Jim began placing kisses on Leonard’s neck.

“Stop, I’m not in the mood,” Leonard said as he stuck his free hand between his neck and Jim’s lips.

“Okay,” Jim sighed softly, snuggling up against his husband.

***

Jim kept trying every way he knew how over the next week, getting turned down each and every time and quickly becoming disheartened. One night, he laid in bed next to Leonard, with his back to the doctor as he fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

“Why aren’t we having sex?” Jim whispered.

“What was that?” Leonard answered looking over at him from his PADD.

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat then repeated, “Why aren’t we having sex?”

“Because I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Not why are we not having sex at this moment. Why aren’t we having sex _at all_?”

Leonard set his PADD aside as he answered, “We’ve been busy and tired. We have a four-month-old baby to take care of. We sometimes barely have time to shower. We’ve had to eat in shifts because she was hungry and needed to be fed at the same time you and I eat. One of us wakes up every few hours to feed her or change her diaper. When do we have time for sex? And not only time, she sleeps in our room.”

Jim curled in on himself a little. “Do you still _want_ to have sex with me?”

Leonard gave a small smile and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist and kissing his shoulder. “Very much.”

“So the spit up and breastmilk stained shirts and sweatpants, the near permanent bedhead, the bags under my eyes, the lack of sexy underwear, and the whole ‘dad bod’ thing. All that hasn’t turned you off?”

The doctor laughed. “Is it weird if I say they’re a bit of a turn on?”

“Guess it depends on why they are.”

Leonard guided Jim onto his back so he could look the blond in the eye. “In case you haven’t noticed, a lot of my shirts and sweatpants are spit up and milk stained. The bedhead is cute. The bags are because you’re staying up with her to take care of her. Besides the fact you seem to keep stealing my underwear, I couldn’t care less about what kind of underwear you’re wearing. And I just so happen to like your ‘dad bod’. A little more squish isn’t a bad thing. In fact, it’s actually kind of hot. I fell in love with the impulsive, crazy intelligent, caring idiot that you are. Not the biceps and abs.” He gave Jim a soft kiss before continuing, “I love how utterly in love with Evie you are. I genuinely didn’t think it was possible for me to love you this much more, but dammit, it is.”

“But none of those things are sexy.”

“But they are, in their own way. Seeing you take care of her and how much you love her is sexy. Makes me want to kiss you senseless. Jim, I find you sexy because you’re you. You’re my husband. I will always find you sexy for a variety of reasons.”

“Doesn’t entirely solve the problem. We still haven’t had any sex in months.”

Leonard thought for a moment, then said, “I have this weekend off. We can see if Phil and Chris can take Evie for the evening sometime. We can go to dinner or just stay in and order food. Watch a movie or ‘watch’ a movie. Your choice. That sound good?”

Jim relaxed a little and pulled Leonard into a kiss. “Yeah, sounds good.”

***

Four days later, Phil stood in the entryway of Jim and Leonard’s house listening to Jim ramble about Evie’s nightly routine. The blond had already spent about ten minutes detailing diaper changes and feeding.

“…I put some of her shampoo and body wash in the bag. It should be enough. There’s also a container of lotion. That should have more than enough. There’s extra onesies in the bag. And she likes her purple pacifier…shoot, did I put that in the diaper bag?” Jim turned his head and called over his shoulder, “Bones, Evie’s purple pacifier is in the diaper bag, right?”

Leonard walked into the entryway, giving Phil an apologetic smile. “Yes, Jim. I checked.”

“Oh! What about the…”

“Back up one. Yes, that one’s there too.” He put his hands on Jim’s arms, rubbing them gently. “She’s going to be fine. This is Phil and Chris. They know all of this. They’ll call if they need a question answered or something. But it’s going to be just fine.”

Jim sighed, looking between Leonard and Phil. “Promise you’ll call if something goes wrong?” he asked Phil.

“I promise. We’ll be fine though.” Phil looked down at Evie, asleep in her car seat. “We’re gonna have lots of fun messing with Grandpa, aren’t we?”

“Bye, Evie,” Jim gave her a small wave as Phil walked out the door with her.

“And then there were two,” Leonard smiled, snaking his arms around Jim’s waist and pressing his lips against the blond’s neck. “And one is tense,” he murmured after a few moments.

“They really will call if something happens, right?” Jim asked nervously.

“Yes, now get your pretty ass to the bedroom.” Leonard stepped back, letting go of Jim and giving the blond’s ass a quick pat in an attempt to move him to the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom, Jim plopped down on the bed.

“Shirt and pants off and lay on your stomach,” Leonard said as he went into the bathroom.  

“Underwear too?”

“Yeah.” Leonard dug through Jim’s collection of bath products until he found the bottle of massage oil he was looking for. When he walked out into the bedroom, he paused in the doorway smiling to himself.

Jim was laid out on the bed with his head resting on one forearm. Leonard looked him over slowly as he set the bottle of oil and hand towel he’d grabbed on the bed.

“Thought we were gonna have sex?” Jim asked when he saw the bottle of oil as Leonard stripped down to his boxers.

“We will. You just need to relax first.” Leonard got onto the bed and settled straddling Jim’s legs. He leaned down and kissed Jim’s temple, cheek, then shoulder. When he sat back he applied some of the oil to his hands and a few drops along Jim’s back.

“Couldn’t’ve warmed it up a bit first,” Jim mumbled.

“Sorry, sugar, didn’t realize it was gonna be a little cold.”

Jim sighed contently as Leonard spread the oil over his back gently before working his fingers into the blond’s shoulders.

“Just breathe,” Leonard said softly as he gently worked the knots out in Jim’s shoulders.

…

“Have I told you how much I like your hands?” Jim mumbled a half an hour later as Leonard massaged his lower back.

“Many times,” Leonard laughed before moving to the side and slowly working his way up Jim’s thighs.

“I really, really like them.”

Leonard didn’t answer for almost fifteen minutes when he said, “You know what I really, really like?”

“Hm?” Jim hummed staring blankly ahead. He let out a small whine when Leonard’s hands began kneading his ass.

“This. You have a nice ass.”

“You’ve mentioned that.”

“Have I, though?”

“Yeah, think it’s been a while though,” Jim sighed a few minutes later.

“I think I’ll make up for it tonight though.” Leonard leaned down and kissed Jim’s shoulder, then sat back running his hands up Jim’s thighs, ass, back, and shoulders to make sure the oil was as well absorbed as possible. “Turn over,” he added, patting Jim’s hip.

Jim shifted around until he was laying on his back, his head on one of the pillows. Leonard straddled Jim’s legs and looked his husband over, smirking at the blond’s half hard cock laying on his stomach. When he glanced up at Jim’s face, his expression softened as he began rubbing the blond’s arms in long strokes.

“You’re pretty when you blush,” Leonard smiled.

The blond stared up at the ceiling as Leonard’s hands slowly moved over Jim’s chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Leonard murmured.

“Can you, um, maybe just skip my chest and stomach?” Jim asked avoiding Leonard’s gaze.

“Why?”

“I just don’t want you to.”

Leonard opened his mouth to respond but promptly closed it and sat back, picking up the towel and wiping his hands.

“Wait, I didn’t want you to completely stop touching me.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Leonard leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He slowly worked his way along Jim’s jaw then neck, lingering on the spot behind his ear.

Jim’s eyes fluttered shut only to open a minute later and stare at Leonard, wide eyed. “Bones, I thought you weren’t going to touch?”

“Tell me why. Tell me why you don’t want me to,” Leonard said softly.

“I already told you. I just don’t want you to.”

Leonard looked up at him. “You and I both know that’s not it.”

Jim looked up at the ceiling with a small sigh. “I’m all squishy now.”

“So? Need I remind you that I’ve been that way since the day we met.”

“But I haven’t.”

“Jim, I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again. I don’t care what you look like. I fell in love with you for _you_. Not for what you look like. And for the record, it’s barely noticeable.” Leonard moved lower, pressing kisses along Jim’s stomach. He smiled against Jim’s hip when he noticed his husband’s dick twitch. He continued kissing Jim’s stomach and hips.

“Bones, stop teasing,” Jim whined, squirming when he got his hands pinned aside when he tried to reach of this cock.

“Says the man who walked around ass naked every chance he got before we had a child.”

Jim frowned at him.

“Hand me the lube.”

Jim reached over and grabbed the bottle off the nightstand. He handed it off to Leonard, who had grabbed the wedge pillow from where it sat. Leonard put it under Jim’s hips when the blond lifted them enough, adjusting around until it was in just the right spot. Without even asking, Jim pulled his knees up a bit, spreading his legs.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Leonard teased as he applied a little lube to his fingers, rubbing them over the ring of muscle.

“Don’t tease. I’ve missed sex,” Jim pouted.

Leonard just laughed and kissed Jim’s knee as he pushed a finger in, pausing for a few seconds when Jim tensed up and then relaxed again. “Just breathe, sugar. I’ve got you,” he murmured.

Jim just nodded, letting out a slow deep breath as his husband began working his fingers in and out of his ass. After a few minutes, Leonard gradually pressed another finger in, holding his hand still and leaning down to kiss Jim as he began moving his fingers. He curled his fingers to lightly brush against Jim’s prostate. The blond bucked his hips and whined as he came in stripes across his stomach. Leonard eased the pressure on Jim’s prostate and kissed along his jaw.

Jim let out a whimper and frowned when he realized what he’d done. “Shit…” he muttered, “Sorry. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Well, at least not yet.”

“It’s alright. Do you need a break?” Leonard asked gently.

“Few minutes,” Jim nodded.

“Do you want me to take my fingers out?”

Jim shook his head. For the next few minutes, Jim relaxed his legs and Leonard lazily kissed him.

“Okay,” Jim nodded with a soft sigh.

Leonard began moving his hand again, being careful to avoid Jim’s prostate this time. A few minutes later, he carefully pressed a third finger in.

“Bones,” Jim whined after a couple minutes.

“Yeah, Jimmy?”

“Fuck me.”

“Think you’re prepped enough?”

“Yeah.”

Leonard withdrew his fingers before applying some lube to his cock. Jim pulled his legs up a bit more getting settled, watching as his husband pressed the tip of his dick to Jim’s ass. He waited until the blond had visibly relaxed before slowly easing his cock into Jim until he bottomed out. He grabbed the hand towel and wiped the extra lube off his hand.

“Tell me when,” Leonard murmured against Jim’s neck before kissing it

“I’m ready,” Jim breathed.

Leonard gave a slow thrust, watching the blond’s face closely for any sign of discomfort. By the third thrust, Jim was grabbing onto Leonard and holding tight. He wrapped his legs loosely around the brunette’s hips.

“Don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” Leonard groaned into Jim’s neck.

Jim just nodded and whined, “Missed this. Missed you.”

Leonard paused for a moment and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips. “I did too, Jimmy,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Jim’s as he began moving again.

For the next three minutes, every breath Jim let out came out as a whimper or whine. Leonard smashed his lips against the blond’s, groaning as his pace became erratic as he came. Jim whined as his cock twitched before coming between them. The brunette pressed haphazardly placed kisses against Jim’s neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, I love you,” Leonard murmured.

“Love you too,” Jim sighed, loosening his grip and mindlessly stroking Leonard’s back.

~

Four hours later, there was a knock on the front door before it opened.

“You two awake?” Phil carefully called into the house.

“Yeah,” Leonard called back from the sofa.

Phil walked in and gave the two men a smile. They had pulled out the pull-out couch and Jim was half asleep snuggled up against Leonard. Neither one of them had bothered getting dressed further than putting on pajama pants. Jim’s hair was sticking up every which way, not that Leonard’s was much better.

“You two have a nice night?” Phil asked, taking note of the empty Chinese take-out boxes and two beer bottles on the coffee table.

“Very. Thank you.” Jim looked over at him and smiled.

“Do you want me to just put her in her crib for you?”

“She already asleep?”

Phil looked down into the car seat. “Very much so.”

“Then yes, please.”

Phil nodded and headed to the bedroom. He set the car seat on the bed, carefully taking Evie out then walking over to the crib, laying her down in it. When he turned back to the bed, he smirked at the sight of the bottle of lube Jim and Leonard had left out accidentally. He set the car set at the end of the bed and the diaper bag next to it. Walking out from the bedroom, his expression softened. Jim had tilted his head up and Leonard was leaning his down, lips softly pressed to his husband’s. When they parted, he kissed Jim’s forehead.

“I hate to interrupt but thought I should let you know I’m leaving now,” Phil said.

“Thanks again, Phil. And tell Chris thanks too,” Leonard answered.

“Will do.” With a quick wave, Phil left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
